


The Tudors, Season 4, Episode 2, Sister

by TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer



Category: The Tudors (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Episode Review, Episode: s04e02 Sister, Meta, Nonfiction, Season/Series 04, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer/pseuds/TheSomewhatRamblingReviewer
Summary: Warning: Contains spoilers for the episode and the rest of the series. Complete.
Kudos: 3





	The Tudors, Season 4, Episode 2, Sister

Open to N2 entering a dance.

Upstairs, Lady R and Culpepper watch the dance as they discuss Kitty-Kat and Henry. In addition to spoiling Kitty-Kat, Henry has started a new regime of fitness. Culpepper is completely unsubtle about his attraction to Kitty-Kat, and Lady R correctly points out, “She’s just a fool, Mister Culpepper. A sweet fool.”

Sensing her jealously, he says it’s been sometime since George died. “You’ve not remarried.”

Meanwhile, Henry shows Charles Brandon a medallion he commissioned to celebrate his marriage. It declares Kitty-Kat a rose without a thorn.

Incidentally, there are actually species of thornless roses, although, I don’t know if they existed in the Tudor era.

Henry asks about AC, and being told she’s happy and often has his daughters over for dinner, Henry has a letter of thanks written to AC.

Then, after the servant left, Henry made me worry he was about to have some sort of episode.

Actually noticing his friend’s mood, he asks about Charles Brandon’s troubled marriage. It’s still bad, and wonder of wonders, Henry’s a good friend. He sadly asks, “How can I help you, Charles?”

Charles Brandon makes a joke about Henry having a medal struck to commemorate it when CB finally consents to have sex with him again. They both laugh, and Henry makes Charles Brandon’s day when he squeezes his hand.

Back at the dance, different people are partnered together. Among the pairings are N2 and Anne along with Kitty-Kat and Culpepper.

N2 tries to convince Anne to sleep with him, and she refuses. He compares the Seymours to wolves and his family to lions. Showing his utter lack of class, he finishes with, “Forgive me for aiming so low.”

He leaves.

Edward glares at his wife for not whoring herself out for him.

Coming out, Charles Brandon informs Edward that Henry wants to see him.

Inside, Henry babbles about not being able to dance. Then, he throws a hissy fit about not having Cromwell around to do all the tedious work he doesn’t want to deal with. He asks about the princeling, and Edward assures him said princeling is doing fine. He voices his opinion there might soon be more princes. Giving Edward a new appointment, Henry orders him to go do something about the Scottish king.

Next, Henry and Kitty-Kat have enthusiastic sex.

Outside the room, Joan tries to repress her giggles. Lady R makes a valiant effort not to roll her eyes and stab herself and/or Joan with the needle she’s sewing with. Despite Joan’s promise not to talk about Kitty-Kat’s past, Lady R convinces her to by claiming she needs to know everything so she can protect Kitty-Kat.

Joan explains two men used to sneak in to see her and Kitty-Kat. Kitty-Kat was more-or-less to engaged to her gentleman caller. Lady R promises not to tell anyone.

Meanwhile, N2 barges through a marketplace, and at one point, he backhands a woman.

The next scene is of Rich, Gardiner, and another man telling Henry about N2’s arrest for public disorder. Since Cromwell is no longer around, Rich is no longer a champion of the Reformation.

Apparently, N2 went on a rant about England being a shameless whore. Henry asks about him eating meat during Lent. He’s told N2 does have a license, but Gardiner suspects the meat is black-market from evangelical butchers belonging to a certain church suspected of promoting Lutheran heresies.

Henry mentions Norfolk, and it’s established he’s still around somewhere off-screen. Gardiner wants permission to torture N2, but Henry decides to release him for the moment. He also wants to invite Mary and AC to court for New Year celebrations.

In Kitty-Kat’s room, she and her ladies watch it snow.

Lady R comes in to announce Henry has sent even more presents, and Kitty-Kat and her giggling ladies all coo and awe over the pretty fabrics and shiny jewels. There’s a mention of it being Christmas

Later, outside, Henry shows Kitty-Kat two horses, and she’s delighted until she learns AC sent them and also is planning to come. He’s his usual emotionally manipulative self. “You don’t mind, do you?”

Reading his tone, Kitty-Kat answers, “No, of course, I don’t mind. Your Majesty must do as you will.” She asks if she’ll like AC, and he answers she’ll have to wait to see.

Walking away, Kitty-Kat grumbles to herself, “I hope the Lady Mary will be more gracious than before.”

At the celebration, Mary greets her father, and when he instructs her to say hello to Kitty-Kat, Mary gives a polite, “Madam.” Smiling, Kitty-Kat says she’s glad to see Mary back at court. In response, Mary thanks her father for her gifts.

I can only imagine how uncomfortable it would be to have a step-parent who’s around one’s age or younger, but Henry choose to marry Kitty-Kat. Moreover, Kitty-Kat has tried hard to make all three of his children happy, including Mary. It’s clear she’s not trying to keep them out of their father’s life or otherwise play the evil stepmother. Whether Mary likes Kitty-Kat or not, I do think she should be much nicer in her treatment of her.

Having Charles Brandon lead Mary away, Henry sits down on his throne. Rolling her eyes, Kitty-Kat slouches on her throne as she grabs her cup.

Tamzin Merchant was about 23 when this was filmed, but this non-verbal scene completely sells me on Kitty-Kat being a 17-year-old.

Outside the feast hall, AC is wandering around, and Charles Brandon runs into her. She happily says that him teaching her to play cards has earned her a lot of money, and he escorts her inside.

Enthusiastically welcoming her, Henry introduces her to Kitty-Kat.

Despite Kitty-Kat’s smile, it’s clear she doesn’t have much hope. However, kneeling to the floor, AC cheerfully says, “Your Majesty, what a great privilege and honour it is for me to be presented to you. I’m so delighted.”

Relieved, Kitty-Kat helps her stand up.

The feast resumes.

Eustace enters with a cane. He tells Mary he has gout, and they sit. Expressing devotion towards him, she gives her revised opinion of AC. Eustace advises her to get used to Kitty-Kat, but Mary declares she hates her.

Elsewhere in the feast, Tom asks Anne about Edward.

The Seymour family dynamic is a fascinating one. Anne cheating on Edward bothers him, but he expects her to sleep with people for his benefit. I’m not sure which came first. He writes letters to his wife but not his brother, and yet, whatever the brothers’ feelings for one another, Tom still seeks his sister-in-law out to ask about Edward.

Edward is unhappy with the constantly rainy weather, and stating Edward intends to punish the Scots, she suggests Tom be more like Edward whom she declares always takes what he wants.

Meanwhile, Henry’s leg pain flares up, and he’s surprisingly mature about excusing himself.

Kitty-Kat and AC both have some more wine. Kitty-Kat asks about Elizabeth, and making it clear she has no desire to remarry, AC says she considers Elizabeth something of a daughter to her. She also makes it clear she doesn’t begrudge Kitty-Kat her queenship.

In his room, Henry’s leg is bad, but Culpepper manages to ease his pain. Culpepper asks why AC was invited for Christmas.

I wish this episode would make up its mind. Some characters say Christmas, and some say New Year. There’s about a week’s difference between them.

Henry answers he likes AC, after all, due to the fact she keeps her promises. He ruffles Culpepper’s hair.

Back at the feast, seeing Kitty-Kat wants to dance, Ac volunteers herself as Kitty-Kat’s dancing partner.

Angry, Mary quietly leaves.

In his room, Henry listens to the music from the feast.

As the feast room is being cleaned up, Culpepper pours Lady R some wine as he asks about Kitty-Kat and her old boyfriend. She explains he’d bring food and wine, and they’d have sex. Culpepper and Lady R start snogging.

She has the worst luck in men. She’s gotten involved with two different rapists, and she's the victim of rape herself.

The next scene is extremely uncomfortable, partially, because, I’m not sure what to make of it. After some back-and-forth, Tom and Anne have sex, and I wouldn’t say it’s ultimately non-consensual on either end, but it’s does somewhat border on it in regards to Anne.

Elsewhere, Kitty-Kat comes to visit Mary. She asks why Mary refuses to show her respect. The answer: Mary is offended by Kitty-Kat’s hedonism. She expresses her belief her father should be with a modest, dignified woman.

Kitty-Kat asks why Henry married her if he thought she was frivolous, and Mary answers Kitty-Kat youth provides hope for children. Then, she observes Kitty-Kat still isn’t pregnant. She says Henry will tire of Kitty-Kat.

Though true, her glee at the thought is appalling.

Finally, at her breaking point, Kitty-Kat correctly guesses Mary is jealous due to her unmarried, childless status and fear of dying this way. Then, she takes two of Mary’s maids away.

At the dinner with AC, Kitty-Kat and Henry snog in front of her and Culpepper. Henry gives a toast to love, and AC gives one to Kitty-Kat. Giving Kitty-Kat another piece of jewellery, Henry has two puppies brought in. Kitty-Kat asks Henry if she can share her gifts with AC, and the two women happily play with the puppies.

Meanwhile, Eustace comes in to find Mary packing, and when he tries to smooth things over, Mary has a fit.

Admittedly, however, hers is much more justifiable than the ones her father is constantly throwing.

Realising Kitty-Kat said something to Mary, he gently asks what it was.

Crying, Mary explains, and then, she acknowledges Kitty-Kat was right. Eustace puts his arm around her. She curls up against him, and heartbroken for her, he says, “My sweet lady. My poor, sweet lady.”

Next, Culpepper goes to visit Kitty-Kat, and thankfully, her ladies are nearby. Asking about Henry, she complains about the bad weather preventing her from going riding. He explains about the battle going on in Scotland.

She flirts with him, and he tells her about a man who came to England with AC. He’s written the first major book in English on midwifery, and he originally intended to dedicate it to AC, but now, he wants permission to dedicate it to Kitty-Kat.

Not an intellectual in the slightest, giggly Kitty-Kat is obliging despite her lack of understanding of how much of an honour this is.

Later, Culpepper and Lady R have sex, and it seems he does his job of pleasing her during the act. Afterwards, however, he shows his non-gentlemanly conduct by bringing up the fact he’d really like to sleep with Kitty-Kat.

Never to find a man who actually likes and treats her properly, Lady R says, if he really wants it, she can arrange for him to visit Kitty-Kat privately.

In the next scene, Charles Brandon is speedily walking down a hallway. When he hears Henry screaming, he runs. Gardiner expresses his relief at his arrival, and cutting him off, Charles Brandon demands to know what’s happened.

Inside Henry’s room, his leg has made him almost incoherent. Culpepper pets him in an attempt to calm him. They need to drain the fluid on Henry’s leg, or Henry might die. Showing no hesitation, Charles Brandon grimly nods.

Later, Charles Brandon, the physician, and Gardiner decide to talk about how much worse it was this time as well as what it would mean if Henry should die, and I wouldn’t object to this if not for the fact they do so within feet of Henry.

Maybe they thought he was asleep or too out of it to focus on them, but still, this conversation would be better had somewhere else. Of course, I can’t say I'm really surprised. When this same physician got out his tools in front of a terrified pregnant woman, no one else stopped to think this might be a bit detrimental to the health of mother and baby.

In the next scene, Henry berates his council for being liars and flatters. He expresses his sorrow for the whole deciding to chop off Cromwell’s head thing. Charles Brandon doesn’t give a reaction one way or another during Henry’s tirade, but I have to wonder what he thinks when Henry declares he’ll try to make sure none of their projects succeeds.

Aside from destroying people who are or are perceived to be a threat to Henry’s affection towards him, Charles Brandon’s projects are whatever Henry wants him to do.

Henry leaves.

Meanwhile, Kitty-Kat is pacing when Culpepper arrives. She wants to see Henry, and saying this isn’t possible, he gives her a gift from Henry. I really like the way she hands it to one of her ladies without even examining it. She is thankful for the present, as she says, but more than this, she doesn’t like the fact it’s been more than a full week since she’s been allowed to see her husband.

Kitty-Kat is a silly, frivolous girl, but I’d characterise her as a moral person. She cares deeply about people, only tries to actively harm others when pushed too far, and as this shows, she might not be in love with Henry, but she’s not simply with him for the riches and power it gives her. I don’t condone adultery, but as I’ve said before, a person can cheat and still be a good person.

Worrying she’s done something to offend Henry, she wonders if he has a mistress. Instead of telling her the truth, Culpepper says he’s not at liberty to say before stating he’d do anything in the world to make her happy.

Except, of course, explain her husband is dealing with private medical issues, isn’t unhappy with her, and is currently faithful to her. People who want to make others happy don’t use the insidious emotional manipulation he’s using on her.

He leaves, and so do all the ladies but Joan. She says Culpepper is in love with Kitty-Kat.

No, he wants to sexually possess her.

Joan continues Culpepper would happily die for Kitty-Kat.

Good, then, he’ll soon get his wish. Unfortunately, Kitty-Kat will end up dying for him.

Elsewhere, N2 writing is intercut with Edward and Anne walking. It turns out N2 wrote a hateful poem about Anne and accused the Seymours of rising by murdering innocent people. Edward’s angry with her, and she’s angry at N2 insulting her in such a way.

Only one of their reactions is reasonable.

There’s a brief scene of Culpepper wiping a feverish Henry’s head before sitting down to watch over him.

I do find it interesting how, as sociopathic as Culpepper is, he never tries discreetly harming Henry or even shows signs of thinking of doing such a thing. He’s clever, and Henry trusts him. He could likely kill Henry without suspicion being drawn to him.

Meanwhile, Kitty-Kat is restlessly twitching in bed. She freezes when she remembers Culpepper’s words about making her happy.

The next day, Lady R informs Kitty-Kat that Culpepper wants to visit her privately. Kitty-Kat insists this is not possible. In something uncomfortably and dangerously close to blackmail, Lady R brings up Kitty-Kat’s old boyfriend.

The last scene is of Culpepper meeting Kitty-Kat in her rooms.

Fin.


End file.
